Seth the Hedgehog: Episode 6
by GSC Uprising
Summary: Seth has received the dossiers concerning two people, which he must recruit for aid in the invasion. Though still a long way from Mobius becoming another addition to the Consortium community, Seth possesses high hopes for success.


_GSC Space Station_

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Seth still sleeping, dreams of a strange world; nothing around but black gravel and red sky; this is not scary to Seth, but rather curious. Seth turns; then sees a rather infuriating image. His brother standing motionless with his eyes shut.

"Looks like someone needs an ass kicking!"

He does not respond and remains ever still.

"Hey fag!—I'm talking to you!"

No response; this infuriates Seth further. He marches to him with a punch ready.

"Don't fuckin' ignore me!"

Suddenly, Sonic's eyes open, but something was horribly wrong. Just when Seth gets close enough, the world freezes, then blackens.

A loud noise snaps the psycho out of this place and back in the space station. Seth scans the room with a WTF look. Seth was not scared, but creeped out; he sits up and stretches his muscles.

"What in the holy mother of fuck was that?" he asks himself.

The loud noise repeats; it was a knock on his door. Seth leaves his bed and opens it. Cameron's father looked rather unhappy, but he said politely, "The High Templar Council wants you to run my ship?"

Seth nods, "Yes; they put me in charge of the invasion."

"I see; I understand we have troops deployed?"

Seth forgot all about the trucks from the attempted arrest of Sonic.

"They're there for scouting I assume; Cameron requested assistance against my brother."

The man nods, "I see…The Raven is…ready for your mission. Airlock 4/6…Don't get my son killed."

Seth shakes his head, "that won't happen."

Cameron's father replies, "Pray that it doesn't…Qadarius and Jäger are being treated on The Raven." and leaves; this causes Seth to roll his eyes and brush it off. Seth feels overwhelming excitement.

 _One minute later…_

After taking the elevator, Seth arrives at the airlock and finds Cameron waiting at the door. Before they enter, Cameron says, "The Templar sent two dossiers to us. I recommend beginning with those."

Seth shrugs, "Works for me."

They enter through the door while Cameron thinks, "I really hope Seth knows what he's doing…and I hope he calms down..."

Seth and Cameron enter through the final door, revealing the Combat Information Center. Seth looks to his left and sees the cockpit.

Cameron says, "Let me give you the rundown of the ship; over there is the Galaxy Map; when you're ready, just plot a course, next to it is your private terminal; you'll find mission info, and our dossiers; your room is on Deck 1…and that's about it; I will be on Deck 3 in my office," and heads for the elevator.

"My own starship," Seth thinks, "you should probably give up."

The madman walks to his private terminal and reads the dossiers.

 _By order of the High Templar, we have given you a list of figures that could help you with our invasion_

 _It maybe difficult recruiting them to our cause, but we trust your judgment._

 _GSC Command…_

 _Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik_

 _Exceptional intelligence_

 _Note: Possession of private robot army, wanted for terrorism and mass murder by Citadel Council_

 _Dr. Eggman is well known for his rivalry with terrorist Sonic the Hedgehog and his multiple attempts at invading Mobius. Eggman graduated from Harvard University with a record-breaking 300 IQ. GSC intelligence points to Haestrom, where he is attempting to resurrect the geth._

The second catches his attention:

 _Urdnot Grunt_

 _Draws from the most well-known krogan clans, extensive leadership skills_

 _Tank-bred by a krogan warlord Okeer, Grunt destroyed the Collectors alongside Commander Shepard. He is known throughout Tuchanka as one of the most powerful in Clan Urdnot, also for his violence and unpredictability. We do not believe that he has any prior knowledge of Sonic, which should work in your advantage._

"No fuckin' shit!" Seth says, "Possibly having Tuchanka on our side."

"They'll be more than happy to help," said a voice from behind Seth. He turns and says, "Cook?—what the fuck are you doing here?"

"They assigned me to your ship," Cook replies, "we really need to be wary of one thing."

"What's that?" Seth asks.

Cook says, "Women man!—they be fuckin' crazy!"

Seth giggles uncontrollably while Crewman Donnelly asks from his chair, "Are you referring to Amy?"

Cook replies, "Yeah," while Crewman Baxter asks, "Who's that?"

Donnelly says, "She's a girl who's madly in love with him, but here's the thing: he is terrified of her…I strongly emphasize _terrified_."

"Why?" Baxter asks.

Seth says, "Get over here."

Baxter follows while Seth goes to the internet and searches the _Sonic Generations_ scene.

Seth says, "It's very embarrassing to have any sort of relation to this fucker," and hits play. Baxter makes a WTF face while Seth, Cook, and a few other crewman begin laughing.

"Wow," Baxter says, "I'm fuckin' done," and returns to his station. After the laughing subsides, Seth asks Cook, "So who's piloting?"

"I am," Cook says.

"Well then, get us to Haestrom."

Cook nods, "Alright; just hit the Galaxy Map and I'll get us there."


End file.
